Tsundere is My Trademark
by Konata Nohara
Summary: Kalau sifat tak bisa diubah, berarti itu sudah menjadi trademark masing-masing. Fic AsaKiku yang jujur sedikit nyerempet ke romance /ha


Hai minna~ hari ini gatau mau ngapain tiba-tiba kecipta sebuah fanfic yang kampret mode on dan dijamin bakal nyesel bacanya. Ya kan? :'3

Met baca~ jangan lupa tinggalin review-nya ya hehehehehe /ha

 **Tsundere is My Trademark**

Author:  
 **Konata Nohara**

Genre:  
 **Slice of Life**

Rated:  
 **T**

Disclaimer:  
 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**  
 **Fanfiction credits by me**

Warning:  
 **Banyak gosip, abal, absurd, ancur, typo (kalo ada), gaje (amin), bad idioms (yha), AsaKiku detected *ketawa nista* #no**

Guguran bunga Sakura dengan haluan angin sepoi menciptakan keindahan alam Jepang yang saat ini sedang bersemi. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari dalam menjalankan aktivitas sehari-hari, pertanda semangat barunya bangkit di musim semi ini.

Tahun ini, Arthur, seorang pemuda Inggris beralis enam lapis bagaikan kue lapis ini memutuskan untuk berkunjung lagi ke rumah Kiku, pemuda Jepang yang mana ia adalah teman satu organisasinya.

Sang kapal terbang telah mendaratinya ke Bandara Narita dari London. Kini Arthur sudah menginjakkan kaki ke tanah Jepang. Saat-saat inilah yang ia tunggu ketika ia berada di dalam pesawat. Mengunjungi pemuda berdarah Asia Timur itu untuk kesekian kalinya untuk menghabiskan masa cuti mereka yang selama dua minggu ini.

Arthur memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi hanya sampai setengah jalan. Sisanya ia akan berjalan kaki menikmati kota Tokyo yang bersemi ini. Ia membuka saku kopernya untuk mengambil kertas kecil berisikan alamat rumah pemuda bernama Kiku itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar, karena ia tak biasanya diajak Kiku untuk berlibur bersama di Jepang. Kiku telah merencanakan segalanya untuk menghabiskan masa cuti ini, pikirnya.

Arthur melangkahkan kakinya seraya menikmati indahnya bunga Sakura di kota Tokyo. Nyanyian burung-burung kenari di rerantingan pohon Sakura menghasilkan latar suara yang indah. Entah karena indahnya sang kembang merah muda itu atau karena alis enam lapisnya itu para kenari kecil bernyanyi dengan nada menggoda.

Di pinggir waduk, tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil terlihat seperti diganggu oleh seorang pemuda berparas mesum, menagih sesuatu yang gadis itu punya.

"Kau tak mau memberikannya padaku, apa lebih baik kuperas saja kah?"

Gadis kecil itu menangis ketakutan. Ia mungkin takut untuk berteriak, karena mungkin ia tak mau penjahat ini lolos begitu saja tanpa tertangkap polisi sedikitpun. Kemudian, Arthur mencegat pemuda bejat itu dengan santainya.

"Ehm, hai, mesum. Mau kau apakan gadis itu?"

"Kau, orang asing tak sopan!" murka sang penjahat, "Dan sejak kapan ada orang asing yang bisa berbahasa Jepang?"

"Emangnya harus orang Jepang yang bisa berbahasa Jepang? Sebaiknya kau lepaskan anak itu!" gertak Arthur.

"Kau..." kesal si penjahat. Kemudian penjahat itu mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya dan mengarah tepat di depan muka Arthur. Melihat gerak-geriknya yang sedikit gelisah saat memegang pisau, Arthur menebak kalau penjahat itu seorang hemophobia. Ia pun menggenggam mata pisau itu dengan tangan kanannya dan melukakan pangkal jarinya.

"Kau, fobia terhadap darah, bukan?" Arthur nyengir melihat ekspresi penjahat yang sudah setegang kayu itu. Gadis itu tercengang dan hanya bisa melihat adegan tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu, sang patroli bersepeda pun datang menghampiri mereka. Dan kebetulan sekali, Kiku yang tampak menggunakan pakaian hitam yang hampir mirip dengan seragam sekolah itu pun menghampiri mereka.

"Arthur-san, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Kiku cemas, dan ia melirik sinis ke penjahat yang persis seperti kayu itu.

"Hah, aku? Tidak apa-apa, kok..." jawab Arthur dengan kampretnya tenang.

"Oh, kamu, toh, yang suka memeras gadis-gadis kecil di daerah ini? Kau akan kubawa ke kantor polisi sekarang juga!" gertak sang patroli bersepeda itu. Kini penjahat itu tertangkap basah olehnya.

Gadis kecil itu menangis ketakutan sekaligus tenang karena sudah tak ada lagi yang mengganggunya, dan karena tangan Arthur yang terluka.

"M-maafkan aku, M-mister. K-kau terluka karenaku..." isak tangis sang gadis itu membuat hati Arthur semakin tersentuh. Cukup tahu, Arthur sangat menyayangi anak kecil. Bukan berarti dia ini lolicon.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, kok. Yang penting kamu selamat, kan?" jawab Arthur tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala sang gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Kiku yang melihatnya bersikap lembut dengan anak kecil itu, berpikir betapa gentleman-nya si pemuda Inggris itu, yang padahal biasanya sering bersikap dingin dan kasar. Ia memerhatikannya dalam sang pemuda Inggris itu.

"T-terima kasih banyak, M-mister... Aku berhutang budi padamu..." ucap sang gadis itu sambil memberikannya phone strap berbentuk beruang berwarna coklat.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin Mister bisa mengingatku dengan strap ini. Ah, iya... aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih banyak, Mister!" gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkannya. Bodohnya, ia tak sempat menanyakan nama gadis itu.

Arthur melirik ke arah Kiku yang entah kenapa tersenyum manis padanya. Mukanya memerah dan bicaranya tak karuan.

"A-ah, e-eh... k-kau k-kenapa...? N-ngg..." tanyanya gugup.

"Kau, gentleman, ya. Hahaha" jawab Kiku kemudian tertawa kecil.

"A-aku... c-cuma menolongnya, k-kok! A-ah, b-bukan apa-apa! S-sungguh!" kini ekspresi Arthur pun tak karuan, terlanjur gugup bercampur malu. Mukanya semakin memerah semerah buah cherry.

"Tsun..." reaksi Kiku dengan nada datarnya, membuat Arthur semakin malu dan marah-marah tak karuan.

"A-ah, b-bodoh! B-buruan, deh, k-ke rumahmu!" ketusnya. Kiku semakin tertawa hingga membuat Arthur malu berat sepanjang jalan kenangan. (hah?)

Kini mereka tiba di kediaman sang pemuda Jepang itu. Arthur merendamkan tangannya yang terluka itu ke dalam baskom berisikan air jernih, dan darahnya ikut tercampur dengan air itu. Kemudian tangannya dibalut perban oleh Kiku. Mereka pun mengobrol berdua di ruang televisi, seraya menyaksikan indahnya bunga Sakura yang berguguran di halaman belakang rumah.

"Ternyata, di balik kasarnya seorang pria Inggris sepertimu juga bisa selembut sutra, ya." Kiku membuka topik pembicaraan mereka.

"A-aku nggak begitu, k-kok!" jawab Arthur ketus.

"Kau itu... tsundere, ya. Apa mungkin trademark-mu, ya." Kiku melirik kearahnya dan paras si pemuda Inggris itu pun semakin memerah. Semerah pakaiannya.

"M-mana kutahu! B-bahkan aku sendiri nggak tahu trademark-ku seperti apa!" ketusnya.

"Yah, kau itu kasar seperti biasanya. Terkadang malu-malu nggak karuan. Tapi kau bisa bersikap selembut itu..."

Arthur hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu yang luar biasa.

"... Entah mungkin karena kau bersikap kasar dan dingin, makanya kau sulit mendapatkan teman akrab. Padahal kau bisa bersikap lebih lembut lagi." jelas Kiku.

Yah, menjadi seorang tsundere itu sangat merepotkan, dan menyakitkan. Mau mengutarakan perasaan saja sulit, apalagi melakukan sesuatu dengan perasaan.

"Aku..."

Kiku melihatnya pundung, entah mungkin ia menyadari sikapnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku... mengecewakan?"

"Kok ngomong gitu?" kagetnya.

"Mungkin, aku memang kasar. Mungkin aku bersikap dingin kepada semua orang. Tapi, aku takut mengecewakan semuanya. Aku berusaha untuk menahan diri dari membuka perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut, belum tentu di-notice. Aku takut mengecewakan, mungkin dengan menyembunyikan perasaanku itu lebih baik. Ini trademark-ku. Inilah Arthur yang kalian kenal. Mungkin inlah kenapa sampai sekarang aku sulit berteman..." jelas Arthur kini perasaannya sedih bercampur malu. Ia sadar dengan sikapnya yang sebenarnya.

Kemudian hening sesaat.

"Kau tau? Prinsipku, biarlah punya sedikit teman, tapi mau percaya denganku. Dan aku juga percaya pada mereka. Mungkin aku tak perlu khawatir mengecewakan mereka ataupun dikecewakan mereka." tanggap Kiku tersenyum lembut padanya. Arthur hanya bisa meratapi perasaannya saat ini. Merah pudar di pipinya menjadi saksi perasaan yang bergelora di hatinya.

"Aku... boleh meminta sesuatu?" pintanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku... maukah kau menjadi temanku? Mungkin saat ini kita hanya teman di organisasi saja, tapi... aku benar-benar ingin menjadi temanmu! A-aku tahu, mungkin kita berbeda kelompok... tapi, sungguh... ini dari isi hatiku, kok!" pinta Arthur memohon padanya agar Kiku mau menerimanya.

Kiku terdiam sesaat. Baru kali ini melihat sang pemuda Inggris itu memohon sampai menundukkan kepalanya. Hati sang pemuda Inggris itu telah terbongkar, tercurahkan. Kiku memandangnya dalam, dan merespon.

"Aku kan sudah menganggapmu temanku, teman yang bisa dipercaya." kemudian Kiku tersenyum manis di hadapan Arthur, hingga membuatnya terharu.

Tanpa beban apapun, Arthur tiba-tiba memeluk pemuda Jepang itu dengan gembiranya bercampur rasa haru di hatinya. Kini pesan hatinya terkabulkan.

"TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, KIKU!" ucapnya bahagia.

"Ah, sama-sama" jawab Kiku.

Kemudian Arthur berhenti memeluknya, dan menyadari bahwa dia telah berbuat konyol pada Kiku. Kiku melihatnya heran, kini paras si pemuda Inggris beralis enam lapis bagaikan kue lapis itu semakin memerah. Menanggung malu apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

Gelak tawa sang pemuda Jepang ini berhasil membuat Arthur malu berat.

"Kau mudah terbawa suasana, ya. Tsundere. Hahaha"

"A-aku tidak tsundere! A-argh, diam! D-dungu!" ketus sang pemuda Inggris itu sambil menahan malunya dengan menutupi mukanya. Merah bersemi seperti pohon Sakura yang bermekaran.

Canda tawa telah menghabiskan sore yang indah diantara mereka berdua. Gelak tawa sang pemuda Jepang yang terobsesi dengan tsundere-nya sang pemuda Inggris itu berhasil memecahkan gentleman-nya. Kini mereka telah mengisi cerita yang berkesan di masa-masa cuti mereka. []

 **The End**


End file.
